El libro negro del comunismo
El libro negro del comunismo: crímenes, terror y represión (1997) es un controvertido libro escrito por profesores universitarios y experimentados investigadores europeos y editado por Stéphane Courtois, director de investigaciones del Centre national de la recherche scientifique (CNRS), la mayor y más prestigiosa organización pública de investigación de Francia. Su propósito es catalogar diversos actos criminales (asesinatos, tortura, deportaciones, etc.) que el libro argumenta son el resultado de la búsqueda e implementación del comunismo (en el contexto del libro, se refiere fundamentalmente a las acciones de estados comunistas). El libro se publicó originalmente en Francia con el título Le Livre noir du communisme : Crimes, terreur, répression. En español fue publicado en 1998 por las editoriales Espasa Calpe y Planeta en 1998 (ISDN 84-239-8628-4). El controvertido historiador y periodista español César Vidal fue uno de los traductores. Contenidos La introducción, a cargo del editor, Stéphane Courtois, mantiene que "... el comunismo real ... puso en funcionamiento una represión sistemática, hasta llegar a erigir, en momentos de paroxismo, el terror como forma de gobierno". Usando estimaciones personales, cita un total de muertes que "... se acerca a la cifra de cien millones". El análisis detallado del total es el siguiente: The breakdown of the number of deaths given in the Black Book is as follows: 20 millones en la Unión Soviética, 65 millones en la República Popular China, 1 millón en Vietnam, 2 millones en Corea del Norte, 2 millones en Camboya, 1 millón en los regimenes comunistas de Europa oriental, 150.000 en Latinoamérica, 1,7 millones en Africa, 1,5 millones en Afganistán y unos 10.000 muertes provocadas por "el movimiento comunista internacional y partidos comunistas no situados en el poder". La introducción proporciona también un listado más detallado de los actos criminales descritos en el libro: *'Unión Soviética': fusilamiento de rehenes o personas confinadas en prisión sin juicio y asesinato de obreros y campesinos rebeldes entre 1918 y 1922; la hambruna de 1922; la liquidación y deportación de los cosacos del Don en 1920; el uso del sistema de campos de concentración del Gulag en el periodo entre 1918 y 1930; la Gran Purga de 1937-1938; la deportación de los kulaks de 1930 a 1932; la muerte de seis millones de ucranianos (Holodomor) durante la hambruna de 1932-1933; la deportación de personas provenientes de Polonia, Ucrania, los países bálticos, Moldavia y Besarabia entre 1939 y 1941 y luego entre 1944 y 1945; la deportación de los alemanes del Volga en 1941; la deportación y abandono de los tártaros de Crimea en 1943; de los chechenos en 1944 y de los ingushes en 1944. *Camboya: deportación y exterminio de la población urbana de Camboya. *China: destrucción de los tibetanos. El libro, entre otras fuentes, usó material de los entonces recientemente desclasificados archivos del KGB así como de otros archivos soviéticos. Los autores, o al menos la mayor parte de ellos, afirman ser de izquierdas, ofreciendo como motivación de su trabajo que no deseaban dejarle a la extrema derecha el privilegio de acaparar la verdad (pg. 14 y 50 de la edición finlandesa del libro, 2001) Estructura del libro #Introducción: Los crímenes del comunismo - Stéphane Courtois #Un estado contra su pueblo ##''Violencias, terrores y represiones en la Unión Soviética'' - Nicolas Werth #Revolución mundial, guerra civil y terror ##''La Komitern en acción'' - Stéphane Courtois y Jean-Louis Panné ##''La sombra del NKVD proyectada en España'' - Stéphane Courtois e Jean-Louis Panné ##''Comunismo y terrorismo'' - Rémi Kauffer #La otra Europa víctima del comunismo ##''Polonia, la «nación-enemigo»'' - Andrzej Paczkowski ##''Europa central y del sureste'' - Karel Bartosek #Comunismos de Asia: entre la «reeducación» y la matanza ##''China: una larga marcha hacia la noche'' - Jean-Louis Margolin ##''Corea del Norte, Vietnam, Laos: la semilla del dragón'' - Jean-Louis Margolin e Pierre Rigoulot ##''Camboya: en el país del crimen desconcertante'' - Jean-Louis Margolin #El tercer mundo ##''América Latina, campo de pruebas de todos los comunismos'' - Pascal Fontaine ##''Afrocomunismos: Etiopia, Angola y Mozambique'' - Yves Santamaria ##''El comunismo en Afganistán'' - Sylvain Boulouque #''¿Por qué?'' - Stéphane Courtois Controversia El libro negro del comunismo recibió críticas favorables http://www.hup.harvard.edu/catalog/COUBLA.html?show=reviews y desfavorables, atrayendo críticas considerables y causando una enorme controversia. Tanto la información que presenta como la interpretación que hace de ella han sido tremendamente discutidas. Por una parte, diferentes historiadores han publicado estimaciones tremendamente diversas del número de muertes ocurridas en los países nombrados en el libro negro. Por ejemplo, las estimaciones acerca de las muertes causadas por el régimen de Stalin en la Unión Soviética varían entre 8,5 y 51 millones http://users.erols.com/mwhite28/warstat1.htm#Stalin, mientras que los relativos a la China de Mao oscilan entre 19,5 y 75 millones http://users.erols.com/mwhite28/warstat1.htm#Mao. Los autores del libro negro defienden sus estimaciones acerca de la Unión Soviética (20 millones) y Europa oriental (1 millón) aseverando que han utilizado fuentes que no estaban disponibles para investigadores anteriores (los archivos soviéticos mencionados anteriomente). Al mismo tiempo, los autores reconocen que las estimaciones acerca de China y otros países aún dirigidas por regímenes comunistas son inciertas ya que sus archivos siguen cerrados. En años recientes, otros autores han ido publicando estimaciones de muertes causadas por dictaduras comunistas progresivamente mayores. Por ejemplo, libros recientes como Mao: la historia desconocida, de Jon Halliday y Jung Chang y A Century of Violence in Soviet Russia de Alexander Yakovlev han propocionado cifras aún mayores que las del libro negro para China y Rusia respectivamente. Los críticos del libro negro han alegado que el libro usa el término paraguas "comunismo" para referirse a una amplia variedad de sistemas diferentes, y que "arbitrariamente pone en el mismo saco fenómenos históricos totalmente diferentes como la guerra civil de 1918-21, la colectivización forzosa y el Gran Terror en la Unión Soviética, the Soviet Union, el gobierno de Mao en China y de Pol Pot en Camboya, el gobierno militar etíope así como diversos movimientos políticos latinoamericanos, desde los Sandinistas en Nicaragua a Sendero Luminoso en Perú" http://www.wsws.org/polemics/1998/jul1998/blck-j15.shtml. Sin negar la naturaleza comunista de los países mencionados, el periódico francés Le Monde Diplomatique ha argumentado que las tradiciones e historia locales desempeñaron un papel como mínimo tan importante como el del comunismo en cada caso http://www.monde-diplomatique.fr/1997/12/PERRAULT/9660. Un grupo numeroso de críticos argumenta que sólo algunos (o incluso ninguno) de los regímenes mencionados en el libro fueron de hecho "comunistas". Esta idea no es nueva: la cuestión de si los estados comunistas históricos representan una implementación práctica adecuada o fiel de las ideas comunistas se remonta a la década de 1930. En la introducción del libro negro, afirma que "algunos espíritus apesadumbrados o escolásticos siempre podrán defender que ese comunismo real no tenía nada que ver con el comunismo ideal". Sin embargo, no elabora más este punto, de modo que, para el propósito del libro, un estado comunista se define como un régimen de partido único en el que el partido dirigente abiertamente proclama su adhesión al marxismo-leninismo. El libro negro no trata de juzgar la honestidad de dichos partidos al autodenominarse "comunistas". Sin embargo, la crítica más común al libro negro es su carencia de contexto. El libro se centra exclusivamente en los estados socialistas, sin hacer ningún tipo de comparación con los capitalistas. Los críticos han argumentado que, si se aplicasen las varas de medir expuestas por el libro negro al capitalismo, éste sería responsable de al menos la misma cantidad de víctimas que los regímenes comunistas, o incluso más, de acuerdo con varios estudiosos (véase El libro negro del capitalismo, de Gilles Perrault; Jean Ziegler y Maurice Cury, publicado en 1998 como reacción al Libro negro del comunismo). Entre los supuestos actos criminales del que el capitalismo es autor estarían las muertes resultado del colonialismo y del imperialismo, la represión de la clase trabajadora y los sindicatos en los siglos XIX y XX, las dictaduras pro-occidentales en el Tercer Mundo durante la Guerra Fría y la terrible adaptación al capitalismo de las antiguas dictaduras comunistas tras 1990 http://www.worldsocialism.org/canada/wc00011a.htm http://www.spectrezine.org/global/chomsky.htm. Le Monde Diplomatique apunta que el libro negro incrimina únicamente al campo comunista en numerosas guerras y revoluciones sin mencionar las muertes y otros actos criminales cometidos por el campo anticomunista al mismo tiempo http://www.monde-diplomatique.fr/1997/12/PERRAULT/9660. Pensadores como Noam Chomsky sostiene que los argumentos utilizados por los capitalistas para justificar tales muertes son muy similares a los argumentos utilizados para describir los regímenes comunistas. Por ejemplo, se alega que el colonialismo y el imperialismo no representan el verdadero capitalismo, y que las muertes debidas a las dictaduras pro-occidentales durante la Guerra Fría fueron un peaje a pagar para luchar contra la expansión del comunismo. Enlaces externos * Extracto de críticas hecha por la editorial (en inglés) * Reseñas en Amazon.com (en inglés) * Reseña - Journal of American History (en inglés) * Reseña en Firstthings.com (en inglés) * [http://www.worldsocialism.org/canada/wc00011a.htm The misnamed Black Book Of comunismo] (en inglés) * Una crítica trotskista (en inglés) * Respuestas del Movimiento Maoísta Internacionalista (en inglés) * "Counting the Bodies", de Noam Chomsky (en inglés) * [http://www.monde-diplomatique.fr/1997/12/PERRAULT/9660 Le Monde Diplomatique: "communisme, les falsifications d'un «livre noir»"] (en francés) * The White Book of Capitalism (en inglés) Categoría:Comunismo de:Schwarzbuch des Kommunismus en:The Black Book of Communism fr:Le Livre noir du communisme it:Il libro nero del comunismo hu:A kommunizmus fekete könyve sv:Kommunismens svarta bok zh:共產主義黑皮書